villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meredy
Meredy was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, as well as the foster daughter of Ultear Milkovich. Currently, she is a member and co-founder of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. She is voiced by Saori Gotō in the Japanese version of the anime and Bryn Apprill in the English version, the former of whom also voices Moeka Kiryuu. Appearance In X784, Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Grimoire Heart in white. In X791, she has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even assigned the members of Fairy Tail numbers, which signified the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Giant Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Her demeanor also becomes much happier. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. History Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the Dark Guild's master Hades in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction. Tenrou Island arc Meredy accompanies her guild as their airship approaches Tenrou Island, where they discover Zeref to be living. They also discover that several members of the Fairy Tail guild have gathered on the island, but Meredy quietly affirms her will to fight them. Meredy notifies Ultear as they approach the island, calling her "Ur," and is scolded because of it. Their airship is suddenly attacked by Makarov Dreyar in his Titan form, so Hades orders Caprico to teleport his entire guild onto the island. Upon reaching the island, Meredy commences her mission to hunt down and kill any member of Fairy Tail she may encounter. She lists the members in the order she hopes to kill them, ranking Gray Fullbuster far ahead of the guild's stronger members like Erza Scarlet (who is fourth), Gildarts Clive (third), and Makarov (second) so that she may avenge Ultear. Her mission on the island brings her before Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, who she engages in battle. Before they fight, Meredy reveals to them her guild's objective of awakening Zeref to create a world where only Mages can thrive while non-Magic users won't survive. Her Maguilty Sodom attack easily overwhelms Juvia, damaging her water body, much to Juvia's shock. Meredy notes Juvia's apparent weakness and ranks her thirteenth on her list, focusing her attacks on her. Upon being demanded by Erza to reveal why, Meredy reveals her list and angrily reveals her desire to kill Gray more than anyone else. This statement sparks a change in Juvia's demeanor, causing her to become livid and unhinged, which shocks Meredy (and, comically, Erza as well). Meredy is forced to defend herself as Juvia begins attacking her relentlessly, shocked by the sudden increase in strength of the Mage she had ranked so low. Juvia tells Erza to leave the fight to search for their comrades, including Gray, and prepares to fight Meredy by herself. Meredy tries to attack Erza, refusing to let her target escape, but Juvia covers for her partner with a wave of water. Realizing that Juvia loves Gray, Meredy decides to take a new approach to their battle by creating a Sensory Link between Gray and Juvia so that Gray will feel the pain she deals to Juvia. This, however, only increases Juvia's determination to defeat Meredy and increases the strength of her attacks. In response, Meredy creates a Sensory Link on herself, attaching her senses to Juvia and Gray's to ensure that, no matter which one of them will die, Gray will also die. With her, Juvia, and Gray's senses connected, Meredy decides there is no longer any reason to fight and prepares to kill herself, completely willing to die for Ultear's sake. Juvia tries to stop her by breaking her own leg, which damages Meredy's as well. Juvia refuses to kill her, saying that Fairy Tail Mages would never take their own lives or the lives of their enemies. Enraged, Meredy prepares to kill herself anyway, but is stunned into silence when Juvia rushes forward and hugs her instead. This allows Juvia to witness Meredy's memories of her tragic past and the happiness she felt with Ultear. Knowing that Meredy has someone she loves, Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to keep living for her rather than throw her own life away. Her emotions reach through to Meredy through their Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. Having reached an understanding with Juvia, Meredy decides she cannot fight her and lifts the Sensory Link off of herself, Juvia, and Gray. Later, Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, causing all the members of Fairy Tail on the island to lose their Magic Power. Against her better knowledge, Meredy brings the weakened Juvia to a safe place on the island and accompanies her until Azuma returns the island's Magic. Before long, Ultear approaches an Meredy while carrying the unconscious Zeref with her. To her surprise, Ultear reveals that she no longer views Gray as an enemy, but rather as a means to kill Hades so that they may keep Zeref for themselves. Nevertheless, Meredy decides to follow Ultear off the island. However, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia next to Meredy and tries to kill her, though Meredy protests, saying Juvia has no strength to fight. Suddenly, Gray appears and rescues Juvia, touching Meredy when he states his will to live for his friends as Juvia had told her earlier. Gray attacks Ultear, who orders Meredy to take Zeref to the area where she plans to escape. Juvia, awakened by Gray's voice, chases after Meredy despite her injured leg. Meredy tries to reason with Juvia, bringing up her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, unwilling to argue with her. They soon encounter Zancrow, who sees Zeref on Meredy's back and accuses her of betraying Grimoire Heart together with Ultear, attacking her and expelling her from the guild. Meredy tries to explain herself as Zancrow takes Zeref back, but Zancrow mockingly reveals that Ultear was the one who destroyed her hometown in the first place. Mortified, Meredy tearfully tries to deny his claims when Zeref suddenly regains consciousness and, uttering the name "Acnologia," unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and knocks both Meredy and Juvia unconscious. Meredy eventually regains consciousness and manages to find Ultear, secretly watching her with a cold glare as she uses her Arc of Time to revert the Tenrou Tree back to its original, healthy state. The two leave Tenrou Island together in a rowboat, leaving Grimoire Heart to deal with Zeref. After remaining silent for some period of time, Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it, saying she had believed it wouldn't have mattered if they were to acquire Zeref. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and hug each other as they drift on the ocean's surface. Upon reaching safety, the two watch in awe together as the Dragon Acnologia arrives, summoned by their former guild's dark desires for Zeref, and destroys Tenrou Island. Grand Magic Games arc After watching Acnologia attack Tenrou Island, Meredy and Ultear manage to reach the main land. Meredy and Ultear manage to break Jellal Fernandes out of prison and the three fugitive Mages then form their own independent guild, Crime Sorcière, dedicated to driving away the evil in the world caused by Dark Guilds and Zeref. Over the years, the three Mages manage to destroy multiple Dark Guilds. In the year X791, five days before to the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy send a message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives, the three members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves and ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magical force surrounding the Grand Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their Magic Power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their Magical containers to be able to tap into their Second Origin. She watches Ultear perform her Magic on Natsu Dragneel and even offers a Sensory Link to Gray and Lucy Heartfilia when they wonder about the pain he's feeling. Ultear and Meredy secretly watch the Grand Magic Games after Jellal temporarily leaves them to join Team Fairy Tail B in the guise of Mystogan. During the last battle match of the first day, the two decide to intervene with Jellal's battle with Jura by using Meredy's Sensory Link to sabotage Jellal, afraid that he may reveal his identity by using Sema. During the third day of the games, as Wendy Marvell prepares to fight Chelia Blendy, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy sense Zeref's Magic Power. Jellal orders the two to stay on standby as he heads towards the source of the Magic. On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, during the tag battle featuring the new Team Fairy Tail against Team Sabertooth, Meredy and Ultear both sense a presence similar to the one they felt on the 3rd day, a presence similar to Zeref. Meredy comments that the person has returned and, along with Ultear, urges the pursuing Jellal not to allow the person to escape this time. The two girls later regroup with Jellal, who informs them of recent information he learned. Meredy is astonished at the shared news. Whilst the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games is under way, Ultear and Meredy debate what future Lucy has told them about the apparent destruction of the country in a days time, Meredy wanting to evacuate the citizens, but Ultear not wanting everyone to panic. Before they can reach a conclusion, Jellal interrupts them, stating that they shouldn't get ahead of themselves, as he is still unsure if he believes what future Lucy said. When the two become confused, Jellal continues that something future Lucy said feels off. After conversing with the other members of Crime Sorcière, Ultear suggests that the information they learned of the future could all be a hoax while Meredy asks if they believe that the future Lucy could really be lying to them. Jellal then tells her and Ultear that there are two likely outcomes: future Lucy could be lying, or she could be an impostor. Later, together with the rest of Crime Sorcière, Meredy becomes nervous after she feels the Magic force coming from Crocus, as Ultear stated. Jellal tells her not to worry because he knows that Natsu and his friends are with the future Lucy and he believes they would have no trouble getting her to them. As they stand looking out over Crocus, Jellal suddenly realizes why he was constantly doubting the future Lucy's words, and reasons that she is not lying at all, rather that there are two separate people from the future currently in the city.43 Slightly confused, Meredy questions Jellal's thoughts, but he seems certain, leading both her and Ultear towards Mercurius to find and confront the second individual.44 Meredy, Jellal and Ultear decide to go to the castle, as Jellal still cannot figure out what the future unknown individual is after.45 Arriving shortly after in the tunnels beneath Mercurius, Meredy and Ultear find an injured Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer having been brutally attacked by the Rogue of the future. As Ultear attacks the man to protect Natsu, Meredy watches as Rogue flees, and is then hastily asked to get their first aid kit by Ultear, who wants to treat Natsu's wounds. However, before the two women can tend to him, Natsu begins to be pulled into the floor by a huge shadow. While tending to Natsu, Meredy feels a tremor coming from the outside and grows worried. Suddenly, Natsu comes out of the shadow enveloping him and Meredy turns to him as he attempts to leave, stating that he promised to protect the future. Before he can stand though, Natsu is grabbed by Ultear, who tells him not to move. Pulling free from her grasp anyway, Meredy and Ultear watch as he moves to the dead Future Lucy's side and grieves over her body. When Ultear asks who she attacked earlier, Natsu lets them know it was Rogue from the future, which prompts Meredy to ask if he is an enemy. When Natsu confirms he is, Ultear immediately reasons that they can just kill the present Rogue, subsequently killing his future counterpart; Meredy however thinks that just the fact that a future Rogue exists already means that his present self will not die, as such is the nature of a time paradox. This doesn't sit well with Ultear though, as she argues that time is already not flowing naturally due to the future and the present meeting, and still believes that the present Rogue can be killed. Realizing the potential of such actions, Meredy also points out that killing the present Rogue will save the future Lucy, though Natsu suddenly stands, demanding that both women leave Rogue alone. After being questioned on this, Natsu states that they should not condemn Rogue based on his future-self's actions, and that doing so only makes them as bad as he. Seeing reason in this argument, Meredy and Ultear both agree not to look for or harm Rogue. Amidst the chaos, Meredy approaches Juvia, inquiring whether she has seen Ultear anywhere. Suddenly, Gray Fullbuster appears and rescues both Meredy and Juvia from an impending attack by Motherglare's Hatchlings. Lyon also appears and scolds them for losing their focus as they are in a war zone, to which Meredy earnestly apologizes for. Gray approaches Juvia and states that he has something to tell her, which leaves Juvia eager to finding out what it is. After Gray dismisses the pertinence of the discussion, Meredy gleefully acknowledges how Juvia is misinterpreting the conversation. As another Hatchling ambushes the Mages and takes aim at Juvia, Gray shoves her out of the way and takes the shot instead, leaving Meredy, Juvia and Lyon in grave shock. Meredy stands behind Juvia as she cries over Gray's lifeless body, shedding tears of her own as Lyon, who is also sobbing, dejectedly screams for Chelia to come and help his friend. Ultear then sacrifices herself to rewind the world's time by one minute, sending Meredy back to instant before Gray is killed. Meredy is once more pushed out of the way of the Hatchling's laser, but then sees a vision, which she thinks to be a dream, of Gray dying. Following the logic of her "dream", Meredy looks over to a nearby fallen piece of lumber, thinking that a hidden Hatchling will pop out and attack; it does, much to everyone's shock. They are then protected from the Hatchling onslaught by Gray and Lyon. As they continue their fight, the group is soon stopped when their opponents begin to disappear after the Eclipse Gate is destroyed. Realizing their victory, Meredy and Juvia happily hug each other in joy. After the Dragon invasion, Meredy and Jellal walk around trying to track down Ultear, meanwhile discussing the alteration of time that took place when the Eclipse Gate broke. Suddenly, Doranbolt appears in front of them, and informs them that he erased the memories of everyone who took place in the Dragon invasion, Lahar included, because if the citizens find out that the royal family is associated with Zeref, it may cause the collapsing of the whole system. Before leaving, Doranbolt also tells them that this time he did them a favor, and that Cobra was taken back to his prison, but not before mentioning he heard voices mentioning Tartarus. As Meredy and Jellal talk about their newfound information, an old lady approaches them asking them if they are Jellal and Meredy. She then proceeds to give them a letter and, much to Meredy's relief, she finds out that it is from Ultear. In the letter, Ultear mentions that, although she failed accomplishing her mission as a Crime Sorcière member, Meredy and Jellal must not fail, as the real fight starts now. Lastly, she asks them to fight for her sake too, and bring an end to Zeref. As Meredy starts reading it, she and Jellal notice that the old woman has disappeared. Meredy tearfully embraces Jellal, as he mumbles that she used Magic that steals the user's time. Tartaros arc Meredy, alongside Jellal, travels to meet the Oración Seis at the request of Doranbolt, as the Council man has just released the group from prison in exchange for information. Confronting the newly free Mages, the group prepare for the former Dark Guild's response. Seeing Cobra and Racer prepare to attack, Jellal tells Meredy to stand back, despite her want to help him. As the Oración Seis begin their assault, Meredy screams for Jellal to be careful. The fight goes on and Meredy shows her concerns about Jellal facing that many enemies. However, Jellal tells her to stand back yet again, intending to solve the matters on his own. Meredy then watches, surprised, as Jellal begins to overpower the Oración Seis, wanting to show them true freedom, devoid of darkness. Later, as Zero is revived and attacks Jellal, Meredy runs towards her guildmate. Even though Jellal tells her to escape, Meredy claims that she cannot leave him like that. However, just as she reaches him, Zero appears one more time, hitting Jellal with a devastating attack, even destroying the surroundings. Meredy watches all of this, shocked and on the verge of tears. She kneels down, devastated after seeing that Jellal has been completely destroyed. However, this turns out to be an illusion created by Midnight which Jellal shatters by damaging his own eyes. Meredy questions his actions, but Jellal proceeds casting Grand Chariot and eventually Sema to defeat the Oración Seis. As the meteor from the latter lands, Meredy covers herself as a means of defense. Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense: The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. But besides this, the magic of Maguilty Sense is also extremely empathic as it does not merely connect only the senses as Meredy himself mistakenly thought but also the emotions and feelings of the people. After 8 years of her debut, Meredy showed that she had finally gained more power and a greater understanding of her magic to where she could use it to combine her Magic Power with that of other mages (like Juvia). *'Sensory Link': This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *'Three Spread Sensory Link': This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom': It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. * Maguilty Rays: Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. * Maguilty Water: Combined with Juvia's aquatic magic, Meredy attacks the enemies with an infinite discharge of energy blades mixed with 2 powerful water wave. Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable enough to push through with the battle. Immense Endurance: When Capricorn evacuated everyone from the airship of the dark guild, locking them up in the bubbles to open them and let them land all healthy and safe on the island while he was flying, Meredy proved to be able to land on the island at many meters in height almost untouched. Immense Magic Power: As a child, Meredy was noted by Ultear for her magical potential. Even mages with magical powers developed at level S as Erza Scarlett and Juvia Lockser were surprised by the remarkable strength of her magic, with Erza calling it "strange" and is hesitant to fight her. In the year X792, Meredy's power grew to the point of enabling her to magically connect to a whole continental population. When exerted, her Magic Power is pink in color. Trivia *In Volume 32, Hiro Mashima stated that Meredy was supposed to be the weakest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. *In the English Dub for Fairy Tail, Meredy's name is spelled "Meldy". External links * * Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Pawns Category:Suicidal Category:Kids